The present invention is related to a bath utility, and more particularly to a bath utility with novel pattern.
It is known that various bath implements are made of plastic-made mesh tubes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,434 discloses a bath ball made of plastic mesh tube. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,258 discloses a bath brush including a handle and a plastic mesh tube fixed on the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,621 discloses a bath ball structure which is made of a plastic mesh tube wound around an article. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,363 discloses a bath belt made of many plastic mesh tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,931 discloses a bath brush made of many plastic mesh tubes.
The bath implements of the above patents are used in bathing. However, these bath implements are just for bathing and lack novel configuration. For example, the bath ball of U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,434 simply has a form of a ball without a special figure. The bath belt of U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,363 is simply a belt-shaped bathing implement without any special pattern. The bath brush of U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,931 is made of a plastic mesh tube and several bath balls, in which the plastic mesh tube is wound into an annular main body and the bath balls are connected with the main body to surround the same. Such bath brush is completely made of soft plastic mesh tubes and the shape of which is randomly changeable. Therefore, such bath brush has no fixed configuration.